Igniting the Painting
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: Humanstuck! Nepeta is the new girl at a school and well, she is pretty alone. But the moody, silent boy has caught her attention... Rated M for a little smutty goodness later and *sigh* Language... "Karkat!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nepeta felt inclined to do it. Yes, it had been her choice but after the divorce of her parents, it had seemed only logical to get up and do something about it all.

Nepeta had to admit, she wasn't exactly torn up over her parent's divorce. They'd been separated for a while, her dad having just moved to Canada whilst her Mum busily traveled the globe. Not to mention all of her Dad's "lady friends" that used to change faces every time they appeared at the front door. She wasn't a child; Nepeta knew her Dad used to sleep with a new woman every night in a pathetic attempt to pry some sort of jealousy out of her oblivious mother. Nepeta's mum was a photographer for National Geographic, so she was rarely at home to even learn of her daughters "prodigious" drawing skills or her late husbands bed partners.

Through the divorce, Nepeta had become almost a weapon for her parents to aim and shoot at one another. The tedious court case of whose luck it would be to have the sixteen year-old bestowed upon them like she was some sort of useless artifact that was worth little but had to be kept because it was a family artifact or something of the sort. Eventually, after two months of the judge's boredom, the elderly man declared it was down to the young adult in question. And so, after a whole night of drinking coffee in a 24/7 hour café that had been abandoned by nearly all life-prolonging humans, Nepeta had come to the conclusion that she would be happier living with her Mother and visiting her Father whenever she got a break from school.

This had lead to some dispute, but Nepeta's parents had gotten over it and now she was happy to be living in the house that her Mother had bought shortly after her Father sold the house. Her Father had acquired the house, but her Mother had been granted the money their marriage had saved up. So, with that money, Nepeta's Mother moved away from their Hometown and into London, England. And that was how Nepeta's new school had come about.

"Who's the new girl?" A girl with light brown hair and deep Jade eyes asked. Her hair was cut fashionably short so that it flicked outwards, giving her the appearance of a Parisian Model that had taken the fashion world by storm a few months back. Actually, Nepeta was pretty sure that model was still commandeering the fashion world like it was her creation. Overall, the girl was very much like that model. A slim face that showed a very feminine and sharp bone structure, eyes that matched Nepeta's jade necklace that was in a box somewhere at home and lips that shone a deep berry red that came only from wearing copious amounts of lipstick.

"Not a clue." A second girl said, eyeing Nepeta with an ugly look of disdain. The second girl looked like a foolish copy of the perfection the first girl gave off. Granted, her eyes were beautiful and perfect as they mirrored the summer sky on a sunny day, but the rest of her was fake. Her height was fake, granted only by a sinfully high pair of stiletto heels and her skin had been fake tanned a few times. Her hair was that kind of blonde that was fresh from the bottle and her smile was grotesque, painted in pink and showing a row of shiny white teeth. It looked like the sort of smile a hunter gave its prey; a single glimpse caused Nepeta to shiver before hurrying on past the girls.

Homeroom showed no sign of the beautiful girl or her fake counterpart, but showed another sort of group. Nepeta found herself looking out a window at the dull skies when her new partner started up a conversation. Terezi was a pretty girl who appeared to be visually impaired. Her glasses were as thick as milk bottles and even with them on, it appeared that she struggled to see those that were too close to her.

"Nepeta, right?" Terezi asked, her voice surprisingly high-pitched.

"Yup." Nepeta chirped, suddenly feeling lighter to know that someone felt she wasn't too weird to talk to.

"I'm guessing you know I'm Terezi, but hey, anyway." Terezi chuckled, causing Nepeta to giggle. "I'm guessing you don't know anyone else here, right?"

Nepeta shook her head.

"Alright! Let's get you acquainted with a few people!" Terezi laughed, dragging Nepeta away from her seat and over to another desk. Sitting there, his eyes fixed on a PSP was a new face.

"Sollux, meet Nepeta. Nepeta, meet my best-friend, Sollux." Terezi laughed, to which Sollux dragged his face up to look at Nepeta, before offering a hand for Nepeta to shake. The girl chuckled before shaking the gamer's hand.

"Th'up?" Sollux asked, to which Nepeta held her head slightly to the left.

"You have a speech impairment?" Nepeta asked, realizing that she'd probably asked something quite personal just seconds after saying it.

"Yeth. You guethed then?" Sollux asked, looking slightly bored by the subject. It was probably a common topic.

"That's pawesome!" Nepeta chuckled.

Terezi and Sollux looked at one another for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and smiling. If Nepeta had weirded them both out with her strangely animalistic puns, they didn't seem particularly bothered by it. Nepeta had developed the weird speech habit because of her older sister and now it was generic. However, Meulin was never home anymore because she was in Russia for University.

"What's your first class then, Nepeta?" Terezi asked, grinning mischievously as though she had some devious plan concocted.

"Art for three periods." Nepeta said, to which the jaw on both Terezi and Sollux dropped.

"Three periods?!" Sollux asked, his PSP hitting off the table with a sound that reverberated around the classroom.

"Yeah." Nepeta chuckled, a deep blush appearing on her freckled cheeks.

"Wow. Your some hot shit." Sollux gasped, picking up his PSP before giving Nepeta a look that said '_We just found our art hooker_'. But it was Sollux's eyes which distracted Nepeta. His eyes were mismatched; the left brown whilst the right was blue. It was intriguing.

And then the bell rang.

A/N: Sorry if there's a few spelling mistakes or anything like that. Anything said by Sollux is spelled to how it sounds considering he has a super cute lisp :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, it's time for us to meet one of the other main characters so in this chapter, I welcome one of my three favorite trolls. (And NONE OF THEM is my patron but feel free to try and guess who is ;3 )

Nepeta walked to lunch, eagerly avoiding the scrutinizing stares that were being directed at her by the students that wandered through the halls, all eager to fill their appetites. After three uneventful hours of painting a scene from some movie, Nepeta had left class to be greeted by Terezi. Apparently, Terezi's class was nearby, so she'd been happy to wait for Nepeta for a few minutes to walk her to lunch.

"How did you cope three hours of art?" Terezi asked, swinging her satchel back and forth whilst she walked onward.

"It's not so bad. Purrhaps you should try." Nepeta hinted before giggling.

Except, Nepeta's giggle was cut short as Terezi pushed her into a corridor. For a second, Nepeta couldn't react, she was just that shocked. Then, she scowled and looked at Terezi, only to stop her angry face and replace it with one of confusion. Terezi looked oddly panicked before she pressed one finger to her lips, silently telling Nepeta to be quiet. As cliche as it was, that's when Nepeta heard the dull tapping of high heels on the wooden flooring of the corridor Nepeta had just come from. A blonde haired girl walked past, something menacing but familiar about her outfit and the way she walked.

"Try and steer clear of Vriska, alright?" Terezi warned after a minute or so. "She's a hateful bitch and she'll be happy to use you as her new bitching-bag. "

"Alright." Nepeta said, her voice breathy as she began to recognize the Blonde who'd just stalked past. It was the one this she'd witnessed this morning. The fake one who'd played a crude imitation of her beautiful friend.

The walk to the lunch hall was surprisingly short and Nepeta found herself sat on a table surrounded by people she barely recognized but she still felt happy. But one person in particular caught her eye in particular and she couldn't help but spend her lunch watching him. She was lucky he didn't notice else she'd have been seen as a total freak. He seemed too busy listening to his music to be bothered, anyway.

"Karkat!" Terezi yelled as Sollux pulled an earphone out of the boy's ear.

"Hey!" The boy that Nepeta was fixated on yelled. "Fuckass, do that and you'll break my earphones!"

"Terezi wants you." Sollux said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Karkat, do me a favor and show Nepeta to her Sociology class-"

"No fucking way." Karkat growled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoody.

"I'll get you that new movie."

Nepeta hadn't really been concentrating, too busy looking at the mysterious boy with a sharp attitude. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes were like melted chocolate, only more delicious looking. He seemed genuinely moody about everything but Nepeta contributed that to what she presumed were sleep problems. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and it made him look as though he slept for just two hours a night. That would've made even her moody!

"Sorted!" Terezi chuckled, pulling Nepeta away from her staring so she could find out what had been decided.

"KK will take you to Thociology, okay, Nepeta?" Sollux asked, smiling kindly.

"Sure, alright." Nepeta purred as the bell rang.

Sociology class seemed to be endless and when it finally did end, Karkat wandered over to Nepeta to take her book and put it in the cabinet. He was undoubtedly a gentleman, no matter how moody he seemed, so Nepeta felt the urge to follow him. He'd intrigued her for the entire lesson; the way he seemed silent and was more interested in his music, but could answer the questions to the questions with flawless perfection. Not to mention how he seemed completely uninterested in the beautiful girl beside him, even if she was a fake.

"Thank you, Karkitty!" Nepeta chuckled as she sat on the desk.

"Karkitty?" Karkat asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sorry." Nepeta flushed rose. "It's a habit to come out with kitty puns and I apurrlogise but mew deserve a nickname-"

"Don't worry about it. What have you got next?" Karkat asked, cutting off Nepeta's rambling.

"Um, Mewsic." Nepeta said, realizing this was her last lesson. Thank god.

"Alright. Let's go." Karkat said, walking off so Nepeta could follow him.

A/N: sorry this chapter's so short. I was super tired when I was writing it and I apologize for spelling/grammar mistakes. I fail when I'm tired... :"3


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta collapsed onto her bed and yawned, eager for sleep to welcome her into it's loving arms. But, Nepeta wasn't that lucky. No way. So, with a quiet yawn that sounded more like a quiet purr, Nepeta wandered over to where she'd left her bag and picked it up. Inside, her phone was buzzing away and she just missed it when she picked up the iPhone.

That day, Nepeta had done next to nothing in her home. She'd tidied the entire house, cleaning every square inch to delay her boredom. Now, the place was tidy and Nepeta decided that it was time to catch up on rest. She'd barely survived her first week of school but had already adapted to a group of friends. Terezi was practically her best friend, Sollux close behind her and Nepeta thought Karkat was... well, she didn't know what to think of Karkat. There was nothing to think other than the fact that her 'situation' with him was completely cliche and totally trippy. Trippy as hell, in fact.

"Hello?" Nepeta said when her phone rang again.

"Nepeta! It's me, Tez!" Terezi chuckled down the phone. "I'm having a movie night tonight with Dave so I was wondering if you wanted to come? Everyone else is coming."

Nepeta weighed her options. She had nothing better to do and her Mom wasn't scheduled back from New Zealand till Friday so Nepeta had no real reason not to attend a gathering at Terezi's house. And she'd been there twice that week anyway. It was only Saturday and she was pretty much closer to Terezi than anyone else she'd ever known.

"Sure thing, I'll head over now. Do I need to bring pajamas or anything?" Nepeta chuckled, imagining it to be a girly sleepover thing... And Dave.

"You can stay over, if you want!" Terezi laughed. "The 'rents are out for the weekend. Their wedding anniversary, I think."

"You really ought remember that stuff, Tez." Nepeta laughed as she put two movies in her backpack, her pajamas (Yoga shorts and a vest top, in other words) and her other stuff that were clothes for the next day, make-up, etc.

"You're just lucky you don't have to!" Terezi chortled before a dull thump sounded and a faraway voice yelled, "Dammit Dave! Push me off my bed again and I'll bite you!"

Sighing, Nepeta picked up her sneakers before sliding them on and glancing at her reflection. She wasn't exactly gorgeous but Nepeta knew she was at least "cute". Her hair was a mismatch of black and blonde; her long waves black and her fringe the natural blonde. Her eyes were a murky olive that wasn't overly interesting but was alright. Her figure was a timer-glass and she was short enough to pull off the curved she was proud of. At just 5'4" tall, Nepeta was tiny. But, she was happy about that. It was much more fun. She donned her olive jumper with a black cat face on the front, which was tucked into her black skater skirt. Nepeta was wearing knee-high white tennis socks with a black stripe around the top and her blue converse, giving her a somewhat cutesy look. But the blue ribbon separating her black and blonde hair was the most important part of her outfit. That and the rhinestone paw-print necklace she donned that her Father had bought her during the divorce... Because support could be bought... Ha!

"I'll be over in five, alright Tez?" Nepeta chuckled, only to be met by the sound of Terezi and Dave laughing hysterically.

Nepeta picked up a twenty pound note off her desk before hurrying out the house. She plugged her iPod into her ears and smiled as the melodic voice of Florence Welch sang through the earphones, causing a shiver to erupt down her spine. Normally, Nepeta preferred pop like 'Ponponpon' or 'World Is Mine' but Florence and the Machine was her guilty secret. Always had been and always would be. So, she began to walk down the empty streets that separated Nepeta and Terezi's houses.

It took ten minutes before Nepeta was stood outside Terezi's house, stuffing her iPod into her bag when Terezi opened the door. Her hair was tussled and she looked oddly tired. Not to mention, her eyes were wide and visible without the aid of her glasses. She'd was wearing an oversized T-shirt that belonged to Dave and Nepeta hoped there was underwear on beneath.

"Nep! Come on in! Just let me get dressed!" Terezi chuckled before running upstairs.

Nepeta giggled before wandering into the living room and seeing the time. It was 5:57 pm and that meant two things in Nepeta's mind. First off, she should've called her Mom two hours ago. Second, she was starting to get just a little bit peckish. So, Nepeta collapsed on the sofa and pulled her phone out to text her Mom.

"Oh, hey, Nepeta." Dave said as he wandered in wearing nothing but his boxers.

Eyes wide, Nepeta averted her eyes and suddenly found herself intensely interested in a text from Tavros. Her meeting with Tavros had been casual and nothing more than a casual greeting. She shared homeroom with him but he was unnaturally quiet and shy so her actually meeting him was because of Sollux. It turned out that the boy was strangely nice, if not too nice. He texted her surprisingly often but other than that, it was a rare occasion that they actually spoke.

"FUCKASSES! GONNA LET ME IN?!" Karkat yelled from outside as he banged on the front door.

For a second, Nepeta heard nothing but her chuckles. Then, it changed sharply because someone had let Karkat in and Nepeta found out who shortly after.

"DAVE, YOU FUCKASS! PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON! JEGUS!"

Nepeta chuckled aloud, before howling in laughter when Karkat walked in red-faced. The boy looked normal in his black skinny jeans and oversized hoodie but there was a black and white checked backpack on his back. Not to mention she smelled like candy and various other sugary treats. Grinning, Nepeta got up and hugged him, eager to sniff the delicious delicacies.

"Oh, hey, Nepeta..." Karkat said, looking sheepish after Nepeta had hugged him.

"Karkitty! Did you bring food by any chance?" Nepeta asked.

"Haribo, Strawberry and Cherry laces, Maltesers, Doritos and Popcorn!" Terezi yelled from upstairs, causing Nepeta and Karkat to erupt in laughter.

She might be nearly blind, but Terezi had the nose of a sniffer dog!


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, lil' cat girl. Try some!"

Nepeta looked at the two boys and shivered. Gamzee was Karkat's best friend and it turned out that he was the local stoner/alcoholic or whatever. Either way, he was offering her a cherry red drink that smelled like something you found on the sweet aisle in a supermarket. But it had done something to Karkat because he seemed suddenly happy... Maniacally happy.

"What is it?" Nepeta asked, sniffing the contents. It actually burnt her nostrils to sniff it.

"Just a drink." Gamzee chuckled grinning like a maniac.

"Um..."

What was the worst that would happen? Nepeta sighed imagining the little devil that was sat on her shoulder, egging her on. It smelled sweet as syrup and Karkat seemed pretty damn happy with it so surely, it couldn't have been so bad. But, on the other hand, there was the little angel screaming at her about drugs and alcohol. It had been pretty chilled for most of the night but now there was music spilling out of every possible gap. Loud, rhythmic dance music.

"Oh alright." Nepeta finally said before swigging the drink like it was Red Bull.

Oh, how she regretted that.

Her senses were overwhelmed as the back of her throat burnt and her eyes bugged out. She gulped, gasped, then began to sway slightly. Karkat ran to her side to support the girl but Gamzee just chuckled. For a few seconds, Nepeta just looked at the boy as he laughed, tears on his cheeks as he collapsed on the floor. Until, finally, he calmed down and spoke.

"You're... Not... Meant... To... Chug it..." Gamzee laughed, collapsing in tears and giggles again.

Nepeta got up and zig-zagged back into the house before collapsing onto the sofa and a couple making out. Terezi yelped in shock and Dave swore as Nepeta fell on them both, laughing and giggling like a child at Christmas, though she had no idea what was so hysterical. The laughing continued for two minutes straight until Nepeta rolled off the couple and onto Karkat.

"Karkitty?"

"Yesh, Nepeta?" Karkat slurred, as drunk as she was.

"What did I drink?" Nepeta giggled.

"Just Vodka and Cherry Faygo." Karkat laughed.

"Mm. I bet you taste like cherry." Nepeta purred before collapsing in a heap of giggles.

After about five minutes, Nepeta clambered onto Karkat's lap and watched as Terezi and Dave made out like there was no tomorrow. It was more than a little unnerving, the way they practically ate one another's faces. But Nepeta's glassy eyes were glued. She'd never done anything like that. Never. Ever.

But she wanted to.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta asked, leaning back over Karkat's legs.

"Yeah, Katnep?"

"Katnep?" Nepeta giggled.

"I dunno." Karkat yawned.

"Are you tired, Karkitty?" Nepeta purred, fluttering her eyelashes.

"A little."

"Oh Terezi!" Nepeta called. "Me and Karkat are gonna crash! Goooooodnight!"

Terezi's head snapped up and Nepeta giggled as she nabbed her back and zig-zagged through the room to the upstairs. The spare bedroom was empty so Nepeta went in and began to change into her pajamas, much to Karkat's sheer surprise. The anti-social boy turned around to give Nepeta some privacy and eventually turned around to see the little girl curled up on the bed.

Yawning, Karkat wandered downstairs to find some stuff for Nepeta. She was pretty drunk and if she was anything like him, Nepeta would wake up to one hell of a migraine due to hangover. Terezi and Dave were back to making out and from the sounds of things, Gamzee was enjoying himself with Tavros. It was pretty weird, gay couples and all. They just made no sense to Karkat. He wasn't a homophobic because the stoner was his best friend but it still weirded him out to hell.

Slowly, Karkat walked into the kitchen and rummaged until he found a little bottle filled to the brim with ibuprofen and all the medicine that would make her feel better in the morning. So, he dragged his drunken body upstairs before collapsing on the bed, eager for sleep to take him in her gracious arms and send him to a place where his dreams became a reality in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm real sorry I was such a mess the other night." Nepeta sighed, blushing slightly at the thought.

"Don't worry about it. I should've warned you about the stuff Gamzee has anyway." Karkat said, flinching at the thought. "He takes the russian sort of Vodka. Guaranteed to knock you out in a matter of hours."

Nepeta blushed, holding onto the strap of her messenger bag. It had been nearly a week since the party at Terezi's house and still, Nepeta felt pretty awkward about it all. She'd woken up beside Karkat and he'd been pretty nice to her, handing her some ibuprofen and getting her a glass of water. He even walked her home and kept an eye on her. She was pretty embarrassed how he'd held her hair back when she threw up, but he had been one of the nicest people she knew.

"It's fine. I'm sorry though." Nepeta said, hanging her head as she walked.

"It's fine, honestly. Stop apologizing!" Karkat snapped, pulling her into a short hug before dropping his arms and walking on.

Blushing like an idiot, Nepeta hurried forward, eager to get home. There was something about Karkat that she liked. Sure, he was moody and seemed to lose his temper pretty easily, but that made her feel better when his temper subsided and he actually smiled at her. Not to mention that he was sweet when he wanted to be. And she felt herself blush and smile. Whenever he caught her looking at him in class, she'd smile and blush before looking away. Occasionally, he would catch her looking and she'd see him smile back before she dropped her head.

"Hey, um, my rents are out till late so I was wondering if you wanted to come home to mine for a while? I mean, I was just wondering if you wanna watch some movies or something?" Karkat asked and Nepeta blushed deeply.

"Um, alright... I guess I can." Nepeta said, blushing a cherry red. "What sorts of movies do mew like?"

"Uh... Mainly Rom-coms..." Karkat said quietly.

"Me too!" Nepeta purred. "I'm glad mew like them mew!"

Karkat blushed and looked away as his house came into view. He'd never walked home with Nepeta before so it felt a bit weird to him, but she was good company; better company than his iPod was, anyway. But Nepeta stopped as they began walking along his drive, a strangely happy grin on her face. More than that, in fact. She looked ecstatic and completely overjoyed...

"Purr my neighbor!" Nepeta chirped, grinning like a child at Christmas.

"What?" Karkat asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's my house!" Nepeta chuckled, pointing to the house next door with the perfectly manicured lawn and neatly paved drive.

"You're sure about that?" Karkat asked, one eyebrow raised as Nepeta ran next door and opened the door with her keys.

"I'm gonna get changed!" Nepeta giggled. "I'll be round in five minutes!"

So, Nepeta came back, dressed in a denim skirt, leggings and a 'Nyan Cat' T-shirt over her hoodie. When Karkat opened the door, he chuckled, as though he'd known that she'd dress that way. She was cutesy and that was what he liked about her. It was like she was his polar opposite, what with her being all cute and bright as sunshine. It was like she was a little gift from heaven and he felt himself falling for her. Hard.

"So, what are we gonna watch?" Nepeta giggled as she walked in.

"Uh... Oh! I got this new zombie movie in the mail this morning so you wanna watch that?" Karkat asked, smiling slightly.

"I thought mew liked Rom-coms?" Nepeta asked shyly.

"It kinda is a Rom-Com..." Karkat said, blushing lightly as he led Nepeta into the living room. It was surprisingly neat and the sixty inch TV that adorned the wall was impressive.

They watched three movies in total and by the end, Nepeta was lying comfortably over Karkat's chest. She felt so comfortable and by the time the movie was nearing it's finale, Nepeta's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Nepeta asked, seeing Karkat give her a 'who's that and why the hell are they calling so late?' look.

"Nepeta, darling! I've been trying to call you for hours! Damn Russian signal." A familiar voice said on the phone.

"Mom, why in the furr-loving hell are mew in Russia?!" Nepeta yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Tears dripped down Nepeta's cheeks. How had her Mother been so calm and relaxed down the phone, even if there had been a slight tremble in her voice as she explained. It seemed so strange, so wrong, so... fake. But it wasn't a lie and it most certainly wasn't fake. It was entirely real and made no sense. She'd loved that woman so much but...

"Nepeta. Please, tell me what fucking happened." Karkat said as he held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I... I can't." Nepeta said, tears cascading down her cheeks like a sorrowful waterfall.

"Nepeta... I'm fucking worried, okay?" Karkat asked, hugging her a little bit closer.

Nepeta looked up through blurry eyes to see Karkat's face covered in concern. It was a look she'd seen when she was just five years old and she broke her ankle. It was a look her mom had given her when she'd said she was okay. Eventually, she'd gone to the hospital and received a tonne of medicine and even a cast over her foot. But, after that, her Mom had gotten pretty busy with work and Nepeta had never seen that look again. She'd never even seen something close to that look from her Dad. No, it seemed he'd just had kids because it happened to be an inconvenience after screwing up with his sex-life.

"It's Meulin..." Nepeta said, choking as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Your sister?" Karkat asked, his eyes searching hers as though they held the information she wasn't telling him.

Nepeta sniffed. "Yeah."

Slowly, Karkat pulled her closer, practically holding her against his body. Nepeta was crying like an child, sniffing and shaking as body-wracking sobs took over. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of Meulin, the way she'd always been such a sweet and peaceful soul. She'd been pretty sweet and never really had much to worry about, even if she was deaf. But now it had all gone so wrong...

"Nepeta, you want me to take you home?" Karkat asked, getting ready to pick her up.

"S-Stay with me? It's all a-alone there..." Nepeta said, eyes overflowing still.

"Alright." Karkat said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her outside and to her house.

It turned out that Karkat was a surprisingly kind-hearted. He carried her into her bedroom and handed her some pajamas whilst he went downstairs and made her something to drink. With shakey fingers, Nepeta began to slide the shirt over her head. Her fingers shook and quivered, making it difficult to pull the thing off. After about three minutes, she hadn't got it off and just let her arms drop to her sides, unable to really move them. She felt filled with depression but her outside was numb.

"Nep, I made hot chocolate." Karkat whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Do you want a little help?"

Gingerly, Nepeta nodded and Karkat pulled off her shirt, averting his eyes from her bare chest. A tiny smile nipped at the corners of Nepeta's mouth but she still had tears dripping down her cheeks. She was upset but as Karkat slipped the over-sized shirt over her head, Nepeta felt a tiny bit better. Karkat... He was a really nice guy. He'd make her feel better...

"Thanks Karkitty." Nepeta whispered as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. The heat radiated through her body and the shaking began to subside. She took off the skirt, shoes and socks before climbing onto her bed and hugging Karkat. Wrapping her tiny arms around him, she kissed his cheek. For a moment, Karkat was motionless. Then, after a few moments, he hugged her back. She'd never felt so reassured and safe.

"Meulin's in hospital." Nepeta said, finally.

"Oh my gog. How come?" Karkat asked, rubbing her back in small soothing circles.

"Kurloz was put in a sanitarium and Meulin got depressed about it. I mean. She used to self-harm. Cut. But she hasn't done it in a while. She stopped." Nepeta said quickly. "But her room-mate found her. She..."

Nepeta choked, waves of shivers sliding down her back.

"Shh." Karkat said, stroking her back and kissing her hair. "You don't have to tell me."

"She filled a bath with water. And... She... She swallowed a tonne of pills... She's in a coma..." Nepeta said, gulping as another onslaught of tears slid down her cheeks.

"Nepeta, I'm so sorry..." Karkat whispered.

"Don't be... Karkat, could you sleep here tonight?" Nepeta asked, pulling away from the hug and looking deep into Karkat's eyes. "I just... I like you and I feel better around you..."

Karkat smiled lightly, pulling her into a long kiss. His lips melded with her like butter, like his lips had been made to fit with hers. He held onto her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, no longer crying. When he finally pulled away, he kissed her nose before whispering, "As your loyal boyfriend, I'll stay here and comfort you..."

A/N: Okay, this was a super hard chapter to write because I had no idea how to continue. I had three options to follow but I went with this one because it seemed like the best way to go. So yeah, leave a review and constructive criticism. I know I'm not the best writer so feel free to help me a little x3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **SMUT WARNING** heheh ^.^, only a few more chapters okay guis? Okay, good:3

It had been two weeks and there had been no improvement in Meulin's condition. Nepeta had been granted two weeks off school but they'd been placed poorly as school finished after one week. She'd only been at that place for a week but already, she was out for a while. So, as the school had finished, Nepeta had spent everyday she could with Karkat. Then, when he was working, she spent her time with Terezi.

"When's your mom coming back?" Karkat asked as they walked home, hand-in-hand. They'd been to the cinema and watched a zombie movie, which had terrified Nepeta to the point of no return.

"Topurrow. She said it's so she can meet mew and make sure I'm purrfectly fine." Nepeta said, a small smile on her face.

"Fucking hell, do I have to?" Karkat whined. "I'm such a fuckass, I'll screw shit up."

"Shush, Karkitty. Mew will be fine! Meow, can we get home befur it rains?" Nepeta purred, eager to rush ahead. Damn, she hated water.

She let go of Karkat's hand, running ahead before she fell over and landed on the tarmac. Her house was only over there and Nepeta blinked as a few raindrops hit her bloody hand. Slowly, she began to sit up as a woman screamed and she heard Karkat yell, "NEPETA!"

Looking about, she saw what was going on. Caught like a deer in the headlights, literally. They came closer. Closer. Damn. She couldn't move! Her every limb was numb. Blocks of ice. Or cement. A scream caught in her throat, unable to release itself. She choked, eyes brimming with tears as she thought of her mother, her sister, her father, her boyfriend...

And then, a pair of sturdy arms grabbed her and carried her out of the way as the car swerved slightly. Narrowly avoiding her and the one who saved her. A woman ran over. Nepeta shook, shivering at seeing her own life before her eyes. Now she knew how rabbits and deer felt. She didn't like it. Poor creatures.

"You fuckass! Never fucking do that ever a-fucking-gain! You stupid bitch!" Karkat cried, holding her close as his eyes filled with tears. He was nearly... crying?

"I-" Nepeta said, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry Karkat. I love you!"

Nepeta jumped up and wrapped her arms around Karkat before kissing him passionately. The woman who'd screamed had begun walking toward them, but changed her mind when she saw they were both safe. So, Nepeta wrapped her arms around him and felt him pick her up. Then, slowly, Karkat carried her into her house. He had his own key now.

Inside, Nepeta felt Karkat put her down in her bedroom. She smirked seductively, eyeing Karkat as he smiled slightly. She'd done nothing more than make out with him but she was pretty sure that was all about to change. As of right now.

"Karkitty..." Nepeta sighed as a light smile crept onto her lips. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Nep." Karkat whispered as he lent down and kissed her on the lips, slowly. It was slow, passionate and filled with something like adoration. Karkat bit her lip, his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. Complying, she opened her lips and gave his tongue entrance, greeting it with her own. At first, it was slow movements as his tongue danced with hers, like a slow waltz as they moved passionately together. Intertwining and melding together, giving Nepeta shivers.

Then it sped up a little, it becoming faster as the pace quickened. His tongue slid around hers, flicking hers and making it more like a spanish flamenco with his movements. Slowly, his hand sneaked up her shirt, cold against her skin. Nepeta gasped, eyes wide as Karkat looked into her eyes, asking for permission to go on. A small smile crept at the corners of her mouth and she nodded as he smiled back. Then, slowly, his lips pressed against her cheek, lowering to her jaw and sliding along it. Then, ever so slowly, they lowered onto her throat where he began to bite and suck at her skin, eager to leave a mark.

Nepeta trembled as the heat rushed around her body, leaving her wanting more of the delicious feeling. His hands slid up her top and beneath her bra as he began to fondle her breasts. She moaned quietly, causing Karkat to bite a little harder and squeeze her breasts. Her moan grew louder. It was... amazing. She wanted her shirt... off! Her hands reached for the buttons on her blouse, eagerly undoing them, though her fingers were trembling.

"Stop. Let me do it for you." Karkat whispered as his hand left her breast and undid the buttons. She shrugged it off as Karkat pulled his T-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Smiling, she watched as Karkat went back to her neck, busy giving her a love-bite as his hand went back to her breasts. But there was something in Nepeta that wanted more. Oh, so much more...

Slowly, Nepeta slid a hand onto his jeans and slowly, she let one hand go down and rub over his growing erection. Karkat gasped before a low moan escaped her lips. Good, she was doing something right then. Gasping as he bit harder, she undid the button to his jeans before dragging down the zip. Then, she placed her hand in his boxers and began rubbing and stroking his dick.

Karkat growled deeply before pushing her down and pulling off her shorts. Then, he undid her bra with one quick movement, freeing her breasts from their cages. His lips passed the dark bruise on her neck, moving down to her breasts as he began to feel one and bite onto her other. Nepeta felt need explode in her and her eyes widened as she moaned loudly, moving her hands from his erection and scratching his back with her red-painted nails.

"K-karkat..." Nepeta moaned as she dug her nails into his back, scratching and clawing him.

Nepeta rolled over, her on top of Karkat. His eyes grew wide as she placed her lips on his and bit his lip. She lowered her head, eager to give him a matching love-bite as she began to grind on him. Her hips moving, eliciting all the feelings she had. He was... wow. He moaned as she rubbed against his rock-solid dick and his hands went onto her ass, gripping it and squeezing it. She was in control and it felt good.

Everything sped up then, Karkat kicked off his jeans and looked at her in all her naked, glorious beauty. Damn, she was beautiful. Nepeta blushed and smirked before a gasp escaped her lips. Her boyfriend... Lover... He went down and lowered his head until he was face-to-face with her underwear. It was clear she was wet for him and he liked it. He flicked his tongue over the scrap of material, then smirked as she shivered and moaned louder than she had before. Slowly, painfully, he brought down her panties with his teeth before pulling them over her legs and tossing them in any direction.

Grinning like a child at christmas, Karkat leant down and flicked his tongue over her as she moaned louder than he'd heard her before. She tasted... wonderful...

"K-Karkat... please... Don't drag this... kyaah!" Nepeta screamed as he bit her clitoris gently, letting a lustful moan escape his lips aswell. She was close; her leg was shaking and she was gripping the satin bedsheets with all her strength. It was taking her everything not to orgasm and he could tell.

"Just let go baby. You'll love it..." Karkat whispered.

Her scream was music to her ears; she screamed his name loudly as the orgasm overtook her. Damn, Nepeta couldn't say anything, nothing at all. It was all so amazing, as she felt her blood rush around her body like it was a marathon and every synapse was alight. She just couldn't... even... think...

Karkat grinned when she finally sat up and pulled him close. He looked into her eyes and smiled when she nodded. He wanted to do this, she wanted to do this, but he had to ask. He'd never took a girls virginity before and he wanted to know, make sure so he didn't feel like an asshole.

"You wanna do this?" Karkat asked as he slid off his boxers.

Nepeta's eyes widened at the size of him. Surely he wouldn't fit... No, she needed to calm down. It would definitely.

"Defurnitely." Nepeta purred, to which Karkat smiled and blushed slightly.

He put himself between her legs, ready.

"You're sure?" Karkat asked.

"Pawsitively." Nepeta replied, her voice filled with seduction.

Karkat nodded, positioning his raging erection just in front of her opening, ready.

"It's gonna hurt a little, alright? And if it gets too much, just say, alright?" Karkat said, ready.

"I know. I'm ready."

"I love you, Nepeta Leijon." Karkat whispered as he slowly eased into her.

Nepeta cried out, tears in her eyes that quickly overflowed. God, it hurt. Karkat had frozen and looked like he was about to pull out of her when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. She kissed him and whispered reassuring words, telling him to carry on. He felt like an asshole, but he kissed her tears away and kissed her lips as he eased in.

It hurt like hell but she quickly got used to it and she couldn't help but smile. Then it got purrfect. Her own body moved in the rhythm that his did, so she couldn't help but enjoy if more. And when he got rough, speeding up and biting her, she moaned louder, bit him harder, scratched him more. It became amazing and she felt another orgasm begin in the pit of her stomach.

"N... Nepeta... I'm gonna cum..." Karkat growled.

"Good..." Nepeta purred.

Finally, Nepeta and Karkat collapsed in the arms of one-another, holding each other in a lovers embrace. Her back was scratched, her neck was bruised and she ached like hell, but she'd never felt better. She felt loved, she felt amazing, like she'd caught a glimpse of heaven. It was amazing, the feeling... And best of all, it was with Karkat...

"I love you, Nepeta." Karkat whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Karkat..." Nepeta replied, falling asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: After the smut I thought I should make things more amusing, so... here goes nothing! x3

Nepeta purred as she rolled over, looking at Karkat's face as he slept. He looked peaceful... content. It was as though he couldn't have been more relaxed beside her and that was a thought that Nepeta embraced with a pair of loving arms. Overall, she knew it had been a fast relationship. She'd fallen for him surprisingly quickly but she didn't mind that. She'd always been quick to love - it was her personality, her main trait!

Smiling gleefully, Nepeta slipped from his arms as carefully as she could (which took at least five minutes) and stood in front of the mirror, staring. She didn't feel much different other than the fact she ached a little, but there was something in her looks that were different. She suddenly looked older, in a good way. But what was noticeable was the massive purple-red bruise on her neck, the tiny, swollen bites that ran down her body, scratches that covered her arms. She felt humiliated, almost. She was going to have to "try" and hide them, though it seemed thoroughly impossible.

"Fuck, what's the time?" Karkat growled, sitting up as though he it pained him. But, when he saw Nepeta standing there, bare naked, he smiled and loosened up immediately. "Morning, Kitten."

Nepeta giggled as she crawled along the bed before greeting him with a long, slow kiss. That moment was pure perfection. He seemed to enjoy it as he pulled away, a seductive smirk playing on his lips. There was something in that smile that she was powerless to, it made her succumb, fall to her knees as they shivered and quaked. She knew what was on his mind...

"Nepeta? Honey, I'm back!"

Jumping, Nepeta's eyes widened as she realized who was back. Her mother? Damn it! Nepeta jumped up before grabbing a T-shirt and throwing it over her head. It reached to her knees, it was so over-sized, which was lucky for her. She tried to do something with her "I just had sex" hair but it would do nothing but get gradually worse. Great.

"Hide!" Nepeta hissed as calmly as she could before she skidded out of her room.

And straight into her mother.

"Mom! Hi! Shall we get some coffee! Um, downstairs?" Nepeta said quickly, eager to get her mom downstairs.

"Actually, I bought you this from Russia! I know just where I want to put it!" Nepeta's mother said, grinning as she held a crystal formation. It was easily around 60 cm. Wow. It must've cost a tonne.

"Um, you can't go in there!" Nepeta squealed, slamming the door shut.

"Nepeta! My goodness, I just want to put this in there!"

"I'll do it!" Nepeta said hurriedly.

"But I know where to put it, sweetheart." Nepeta's mother said, pushing open the door with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Nepeta knew she was screwed.

Gasping for breath, Nepeta watched as her Mother walked in and shrieked. Grimacing, preparing for the worst, Nepeta walked in. But, to her sheer surprise, he wasn't in the bed. In fact, it didn't look as though he'd even been in her room and she genuinely considered she'd had an overly-sexual dream...

"Nepeta! My god, your room is a mess!" Her mother cried, placing the crystal formation on Nepeta's desk before she picked up a few pieces of clothing and began folding them.

Nepeta gulped when her Mother neared the wardrobe, but Karkat wasn't in there. Nothing but an array of clothing, most of which boasting cat-related puns or icons upon them. It was actually a relief, knowing that Karkat had left. So, with a tired smile, she sat on the bed, watching as her mother tidied the room all up.

But then, her breath caught in her throat.

"Nepeta-" Nepeta's mother began, "Kyaaaaah!"

Nepeta watched as Karkat slid from beneath the bed in his boxers and T-shirt, eyes wide from being caught. He blushed sheepishly as Nepeta's mother held his jeans, making him feel increasingly nervous. There was something about the stunned look in her eyes that told him he was in big, big trouble.

And then, they were all shocked.

"My goodness, you gave me a fright!" Nepeta's mother laughed. "Though, you really ought hide your clothing better. And Nepeta, please open some windows and throw the sheets in the wash."

Nepeta blushed bright red as her mother flounced away, clearly not bothered by her daughters half-clothed boy hiding beneath her bed. For a minute, Karkat and Nepeta stared at one-another, eyes wide and mouths hanging open slightly. And then, they collapsed in laughter, as though the entire thing couldn't have been more insane...

Nepeta smiled at the sunset before looking down to her mobile. The texts were still going and it was great. Meulin was feeling much better, though she was on an extremely high dosage of anti-depressants. In fact, it was enough that she was having to leave university because the pills made her sleepy. But, she had to collect two every two days. An option given by the people who were now caring for her. It was their own solution, though Nepeta planned to keep a close eye on her sister when the girl got back.

:33 Karkitty, are mew coming to this purrty?

Slowly, Nepeta put her phone back down and smiled at the sunset. Everything was going great apart from the situation with her "Father". He was... He was... Beep!

NEPETA! YEAH, MEET ME IN TOWN! NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AWESOME.

:33 It's pawesome, Karkitty! And of paws I will! I'm coming meow!

Nepeta stood up, waving the sunset goodbye before hurrying toward the Town's park. It was like a little place in the middle of town that had a little stream and wooden bridge, with tonnes of glittery koi. They were so pretty...

HURRY!

Chuckling to herself, Nepeta ran to the park, quickly running out of breath... But when she saw him, her breath was taken away.


	9. Chapter 9

He was standing beneath an oak tree, a smile playing on his normally grumpy lips. All Nepeta could do was smile, knowing that he was surely happy about something. That smile was something he had seldom shown and when he did, it was nearly always to her. So, whenever he was smiling to himself, he had good news.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta chirped as she pounced onto him, tackling his short frame to the ground.

Laughing, Karkat fell to the floor, forgetting the strength his girlfriend possessed. Sure, she was small but she was strong enough to take down a grown man. That fact allowed Karkat to sleep happy at night, knowing his love was safe from danger because she could protect herself. But more importantly, he had to get her signed onto the school's judo team. She was pretty strong, after all and her opponent would be down with a flick of her wrist.

"Hey beautiful." Karkat chuckled, kissing her passionately before sitting up and helping his girlfriend to her feet.

The sun was lowering in the sky and the view from where he stood was beautiful. A horizon of red and orange hues lighting up the shadow-black skyline. It was tremendous and had he been one for photography, Karkat would've pulled out his picture and taken one right there and then. However, he wasn't really into all that sentimental shit unless it involved his girlfriend and love, or a cheesy rom-com. Either was good.

"Purrlease, don't call me that. It's pawsitively embarrassing!" Nepeta winced, blushing bright red as she lowered her head.

Karkat chuckled before he kissed her forehead and pulled his backpack off of his shoulder and began rummaging through it. Inside the black bag was nothing but a bomb-site of books, papers, random food wrappers and occasionally pens. He really needed to sort it out, actually. But first, he was searching for that white velvet box that held the gift he'd bought his girlfriend.

"Cover your eyes and turn around, okay?" Karkat asked as his fingers grasped around something velvet to the touch. Quickly, he pulled out the necklace and put it around her neck, doing up the catch before letting it fall loose around her neck.

Nepeta gasped when she saw it. The necklace was a paw-print in silver with the four upper circles embellishing a large Peridot gemstone on each. It was beautiful but what honestly made tears well up in her eyes were the three words that had been expertly carved into the silver on the back. Except, the words were not expert at all and had in fact been written in a hand that she recognized well. Karkat had actually carved the words on the back, probably with the help of the jeweler.

"I love you." Karkat said, reading the words on the necklace aloud for her, causing tears to well up in her eyes as Nepeta span and hugged him.

"I love you too, Karkat Vantas." Nepeta whispered, barely able to talk through the tears.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Kirara signing off.

Hope you enjoyed, leave a response or whatever.

Yeah!

^n.n^


End file.
